omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Alice= |-|Halloween Alice= Character Synopsis Alice '''was a girl that died, but was resurrected as a ghost by the Red Count and the Black Baron, both of whom Alice identifies as her "uncles." She seems young, but has formidable magic powers. When Alice died and became a spirit, she gained extreme magical power that drove her insane. Alice was used to scare Scandinavian children into behaving, or else Alice would visit them at night and kill them so that she may become "friends" with them. Due to the overwhelming support of both theories, it is easy to assume both are valid and that she is a hybrid of both figures. That both are valid seems to be the case though, since the Strange Journey Compendium hints at both. She had her Soul directed to Heaven by YHVH, before being snatched away from it and transformed into a Demon due to the interference of her father-figures, who were both disgusted by YHVH’s actions and judged them to be done out of selfishness and arrogance Character Statistics [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System '''Tiering]:''' '2-A ''' '''Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Alice, Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears as a young girl, similar in nature to Alice from Alice In Wonderland), although her true nature lies beyond the confines of Time and Space Classification: Fiend, Spirit, Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life and Death Manipulation (Can induce Death upon comparable beings of similar, abstract nature with ‘“Die for Me!’’ and ‘’Hell’s Eye’’), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Abstract Existence (Alice is the embodiment of Death), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Alice is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as her being compared to “slashing the air or pummeling the seas”), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Superior to Tyrant Demon Lords capable of creating and manipulating their own separate space-time continuums, and creating their own Universes whilst holding them as part of themselves which collapse upon their Deaths), Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Resurrection (Can bring back her allies from the dead, resurrecting even Demons as powerful as Belial and Nebiros), Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption (Drains vitality with Deathtouch and can reduce enemy vitality by half with Mudo), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification, Forcefield Creation (Can protect allies from Death-based skills) and Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can increase her own power while decreasing the power of opposing foes, being capable of quickly defeating or becoming comparable to enemies who were previously capable of easily defeating her), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all Resistances and magical protections, and holds this effect as a passive characteristic of all her attacks in Devil Survsivor 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Alice can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Alice exists as an immortal memory that resides in the “land of the gods” beyond the reach of those consisting of matter and even an embodiment of infinity who was tasked with guarding the gate to it. Far above Belial and Nebiros {the former is comparable to Metatron in power}, who just by sensing Alice’s power, Belial and Nebiros, who had yet to identify her, became terrified of her. They were also unable to act against her and even wereunable to even percieve Alice) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Alice is stated to drift Space and Time, moving beyond linear time. Stated to transcend the confines of Space and Time. As a demon, she is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Above Belial and Nebiros, who themselves are on par with Metatron. Also superior to Ouroboros, who's the embodiment of infinity on a 4th Dimensional Scale) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '( 'Stamina: '''Likely '''Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: '''Likely Average, although hard to properly define (Alice does not perceive Time linearly and is capable of traveling through it at will, although she acts much like a little child and is visibly insane and psychopathic) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Die For Me!: '''Her signature move dubbed "Die For Me", is a powerful skill that can instantly kill an opponet, even of abstract and nonexistent nature. *'Hell's Eye:' A death spell that can incapcitate an opponet Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Demons Category:Grim Reapers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Spirits Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Absorbers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 2